


Abomination

by InternetDork



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken Sam Winchester, Depression, Hell, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lucifer (Supernatural) in the Cage, M/M, Okay I need sleep, Psychological Torture, Sam Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, The Cage, Torture, i kinda regret this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetDork/pseuds/InternetDork
Summary: Sam, he was his plaything, not a man, not even worthy of the word abomination.





	Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :) All mistakes are mine and mine only.

Ice, the frigid cold that surrounds Lucifer, a power that only Micheal matched with his burning everlasting anger. In the middle of it all, Sam Winchester, a man who was scarred by there wrath. A man burned by the two forces, for hundreds of years he suffered at the hands of them. It was not even when he left their cage that he was able to find peace, it was going to take much more than that.

The bunker, the bunker was safe. Not the same safety that the Impala gave, nothing could recreate that. It was the safety that only made you feel content. While the Impala was the wrap you up in warmth safety the bunker, it didn't quite make the mark. Dean, he was, quick to trust the bunker, able to feel protected Sam just couldn't. The last time he felt at home was with Jess. That, that was all before the cage, before hell. 

The way that Micheal had made Sam suffer was the lesser of the two vices. His way of torture, it was fueled by hatred and hatred alone. Lucifer, Lucifer took immense joy in finding new ways to make him scream. When the Impala could no longer convince Sam when he could no longer make him feel safe only to drag him back; The bunker became his second option. He would use Dean's face Cass's he went so far as to dig up old teachers. Anything to make Sam suffer, anything to keep him under his thumb would work. 

Even a cage made to keep him at bay, Lucifer had control, control over everything. He kept Sam to himself, sometimes just toying with him for fun. Not even out of anger he would mangle his skin. Leave him in extreme conditions, punish him for moving. He would play operation, cutting into him, pulling, poking, prodding at his insides. He would pull at flesh and bone, squeeze a little too tight just to beat him more. 

Lucifer had knowledge of his life and when breaking someone knowledge is power. Pull the right strings and the scarf unravels. If you rape and beat if you rip and shred-- If you hurt with the right cold nature, you can truly break a man. He was his plaything, no a man, not even worthy of the word abomination.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic on Ao3, I've been a user of the site for a long time even before I made an account back in my one direction faze *shudders* Anyway-- Ooo the fic. I wrote this while tired, I just finished actually... I need sleep. So yeah, all mistakes as stated before are mine. Wrote this in Grammarly since I'm broke I don't have premium, but still tried to make it at least readable, I hope you enjoyed, until next time... Maybe?
> 
> -InternetDork  
> P.S (If you stick around call me nerd, it was part of my name on a different platform)


End file.
